Selfless
by you gave me forever
Summary: Cyra is determined not to be like her older siblings, and though she would much rather want to be an Abnegation or Candor, she will choose Amity, for her parents.


**Disclaimer: I don`t own Divergent.**

-Flashback-

_My sister hums as she brushes my hair._

_She pulls me to my feet, and turns me toward the mirror. The yellow dress I wear glows against my olive skin, and my hair falls in soft waves down my back. As I examine my reflection, she brushes off my dress and smiles at me._

"_You look gorgeous!"_

_We walk out of the room together, her wearing bright red with a braid, and me clinging to her, waiting for the Choosing to be over, when we can truly be a family again, and Nora will be Amity. Or at least, an initiate. _

_Nora, Ivan and I stand together on the bus. Next to me stands a tall Erudite man. He shoves me as we exit the bus. Ivan glares at him and Nora places her hand on his arm. Nora and Ivan are twins, and are sixteen._

_I'm only twelve, and have lots of time till my Choosing. _

_We take the elevator, and stand, waiting._

"_Nora Latva!" _

_Nora walks up, and accepts her knife. She cuts her hands, and stretches out her arm, letting her blood fall on the stones. _

_My breath catches, and I whimper. NO! Nora can't be Abnegation! If she thinks she's selfless, then she wrong. If she was selfless, she wouldn't have left._

"_Ivan Latva!" _

_His knuckles are white. Finally, slowly, he moves his hand. Blood sizzles on the coals. This time, I can't hold back a scream._

_How could they just leave me? I need them._

End Flashback-

"Shut up, Cyra. Quit thinking about those liars," I hiss to myself. That's all they are. Liars.

Today, I will go to school. I will take the test, and tomorrow, I will choose Amity. It is not the faction I want, but I will not be so selfish as to leave my parents with no children. Not like Nora and Ivan.

If Ivan and Nora had stayed, I wouldn't have to stay. But I probably wouldn't leave. Why would I want Candor, where only truth is told, if they hadn't told such lies? If Nora and Ivan had stayed, I could be Candor. I could live my life out the way I want it, not just in the only way that won't break my parent's hearts.

The stairs creak as I walk downstairs. My father is frying pancakes and fruit sauce, and my mother is on the other end of the room. She stands in front of a piece of paper showing the apple orchard. When my mother is painting, she has a look on her face as though this is the happiest she'll ever be.

I used to wish I be that way. That I could pick up a brush, and I would glow. But that's my mother's gift, not mine.

After eating, I head to school. I sit in the cafeteria with Lilly and Jakob, my closest friends. We talk for a while, Lilly fidgeting and playing with her red hair, and Jakob trying to pretend he's not nervous. Some other Amity play truth or dare, but I don't join in.

"…Seneca Jennes! And from Amity, Cyra Latva and Julio Green,"

My fingernails dig into my palms as I enter the room. I catch a glimpse of mirrors, and an Abnegation man before squeezing shut my eyes. He tells me to sit in the chair, so I sit perfectly still as he attaches electrodes to me.

He presses a vial into my hand. "Drink this."

I open my eyes to stare at the clear liquid, before gulping it down. My eyes close again.

I stand in the cafeteria. In front of me lay two baskets, one with cheese, and one with a knife. I jump as a voice speaks behind me.

"Choose."

I look over my shoulder, but no-one is there. The cheese could be good, but knives are useful too. I grasp the cheese, and knife disappears, along with the baskets.

A growling starts up behind me, and I turn to see a huge dog, with sharp teeth staring at me. I freeze, and begin to creep backward. The dog charges. As it nears me, my instincts kick in and I hurl the cheese to the left, even as I leap to the right. The dogs follows the cheese, and as I dodge behind a table, a little girl appears. A grin spreads across her face.

"Puppy!" the girl runs toward the dog.

I close my eyes, frozen in horror. A scene flashes through my mind, repeating. The dog lunging. The little girls dress stained red with her blood. Her eyes closing as her body hits the ground.

My eyes open, and I jump to my feet. As the dog springs, I leap into the girl, knocking her to the ground. The dog's teeth are inches from my face as the scene changes.

I stand in the testing room, but it's empty.

I step into the hallway, only to be in a crowded bus. Next to me, stands a man with a scarred face. His breath stinks as he stares at the headline on the newspaper he holds (Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!). On the front page, is a picture of a plain faced man, with a beard. Although I don't remember him, it feels as though I recognize him.

"Do you know this guy?"

I have a bad feeling, so I shake my head.

"You sure?"

I nod vigorously.

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"If you do know him, it could save me. It could save me!"

I bite my lip. "Well, I do recognize him…"

Instantly, I am back in the testing room.

"Well, It was close between Candor and Abnegation, but Abnegation won out!" he said as he removed the electrodes. He stumbled back, and knocked over some equipment, smashing on the floor.

"Oh, crap! Stay right here!" he dashed out of the room.

"…Alright, just help me sweep it up!" he entered the room with another woman, turned away from me.

The woman turns, and I see her face. "Cyra!" exclaims Nora, reaching for me with smile on her face.

"Stay away from me, you-you lying stiff!"

I run from the room, tears stinging my eyes.

I will not look back. I will not admit that, no matter what she did, I still love her. That I still miss her.


End file.
